1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to rotary saws and particularly to the type that may be mounted on an axis below a work table with a portion of the saw blade projecting through and above the work table for sawing plywood, asbestos plate, and other materials; and relates more particularly to an enclosure for substantially completely removing sawdust generated by the saw in the most effective way and particularly sawdust particles that heretofore have adhered to the saw teeth.
In addition, the invention relates to an enclosure for the rotary saw which directs high velocity, low volume air currents across the saw teeth during rotation thereof so as to clean sawdust from the teeth.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Previous sawdust removal systems have depended upon suction in saw enclosures to convey dust away from the sawing locale. Efficiency has depended substantially solely upon the natural centrifugal action of the saw blade to throw the sawdust out into the enclosure from which it is conveyed by the suction system connected to the enclosure.
Since the sawdust can escape at any point around the blade, the source of suction connected to the enclosure does not act on or draw the dust in an effective manner away from the saw teeth. At the same time, a large volume of air is used in prior devices to carry away as much of the dust as is possible.
It is especially important in the operation of table saws to remove all sawdust if possible, especially sawdust dangerous to health, such as asbestos board sawdust. The prior sawdust removal systems do not satisfy this important requirement since the prior systems while removing dislodged or free dust do not completely dislodge or remove sawdust entrapped in or adhering to the edges of the teeth or in the valleys between teeth of a saw blade.
This condition apparently exists because centrifugal action of the rotating saw blade and air carried with it are not sufficient in magnitude to dislodge particles of certain kinds or types of material from teeth edges and valleys; and because air currents in prior devices have not had any effective cross blade action at high velocity such as is required to dislodge particles adhering to and entrapped by saw teeth edges.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the field of bench or table saws for an effective and efficient means of removing sawdust, especially sawdust dangerous to health such as asbestos board sawdust, which has not been removed from the saw teeth of rotary saw blades by prior sawdust removal systems.